Only trip
by SetoKaibaCEO14
Summary: The yugioh cast decides to go on a trip to Miami. Is it a good idea? Read to find out..
1. Departing

It looked like my first story was somewhat a sucess, so I'm making another one! This time, no evil to be defeated or anything, I'm kinda low on ideas.. so it'll just be the Yugioh cast on a trip to Miami! Also high humor level. I hope so.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Yugi? I mean.. Kaiba and Joey on the same house, same plane, same place.. for 2 weeks?" Tea stuffed more clothes and accessories on a big bag and turned her head to Yugi.  
  
"Of course. I told Joey to ignore Kaiba, I'm even surprised they both accepted. I heard from Marik that Mokuba pleaded Kaiba to go with him, so he'll do the balance between those two."  
  
Him and Tea went to the Kaiba mansion and asked the CEO for the ride to pick up the others and the private plane so they won't have to pay. Seto just rolled his eyes and called the driver to have a limousine and a plane ready for them.  
  
"Do you have everything you need?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Of course I do. I have my laptop, my cellphone, pencils, sheets, a radio-"  
  
"Seto! You promised me you wouldn't bring all your work there! We have 2 weeks free, it's your chance to have fun, come on! Do you even have a swimsuit?" Mokuba looked up at his brother with big puppy eyes. Tea and Yugi smiled at the sight.  
  
"But Mokuba.. running a company is a lot of work and-"  
  
"Your brother's right, Kaiba! I will help you reorganize your bag. Here, come!" Tea took Kaiba's hand, who frowned as he was being cut off in mid sentence for the second time. The both of them headed to his room.  
  
"Oh my.. Kaiba, is that all you've got in your room? A clock, a desk, a TV, a bed and a closet with clothes? What do you do for fun?" Tea looked around the entire room and noticed a book on the desk.  
  
"That book is what I do for.. fun. It's a really interesting story, I have to work a lot and I don't get time to-"  
  
"Okay finally a swimsuit. White and blue trunks.. go figure. Oh, and that shirt too! Y'know, Kaiba you can't wear your normal outfit in Miami, it's going to be really hotter here! You should wear shorts. And no trenchcoat."  
  
The CEO sighed and went to the bathroom, leaving Tea still wandering in all his stuff. She took the very few 'normal' clothes she could find and stuffed them in the huge briefcase, keeping the things that were in it before so Kaiba wouldn't be mad. Tea took the briefcase, headed back to where Yugi and Mokuba was and waited. They heard a door slam and heavy footsteps coming near them.  
  
"Let's go get the others. I don't want to waste anymore time. Time is money, you know!" Yugi and Mokuba rolled their eyes and Tea gave the briefcase back to Seto. The 4 went to pick up Marik, Bakura and Joey. Serenity couldn't come because she caught the flu.  
  
"Seeya later sis, get well soon!" Joey waved at his sister, took his two bags and put them in the back of the limousine.  
  
"Goodbye Joey, have fun cough and say hi to everyone for me!" The 7 persons went to Kaiba's airplane, got in and sat in their seats, Tea besides Yugi, Mokuba besides Seto, but Marik, Joey and Bakura all sat alone.  
  
"Tristan couldn't come?" Yugi asked, sitting on his knees and looking behind him.  
  
"Nah, he said he'd 'take care of Serenity for me'." Joey answered, rolling his eyes. Mokuba was sleeping and Kaiba reading the book he had on his desk.  
  
"And of course. Duke devlin couldn't either.. business trip, for dungeon dice monsters." Yugi slipped on his chair, getting comfortable. He looked over at Tea, who was boredly staring at the clouds outside. He decided to do like Mokuba and fell asleep. Marik and Bakura, at the very end of the plane seats, were glaring at each other. Marik blinked.  
  
"Ah! Looks like I win the staring contest this time! Pay up, Marik!" Bakura smirked and opened his palm, waiting for his money. Marik grumbled and dropped a 5 dollar bill on his hand. Bakura sighed and closed his eyes, tilting his head to the right a bit.  
  
"How boring. I'll let my hikari take over, I'm going in the soul room. Thanks again for the money, loser!" He smirked and the now innocent Ryou Bakura appeared. He looked all over him, remembering what his yami told him. They were on a trip to Miami.  
  
"You know what, Bakura, let's do a staring contest. The loser pays 5 dollars." Marik said, grinning. 'This time, there is no way I'll lose. I want my 5 dollars back!' Bakura just nodded, knowing he had plenty of money and nothing to do with it. The two boys stared at each other for what seemed like hours, then after a short time, Marik's eyes started wincing, along with Bakura's. They were struggling to keep them open. Bakura sticked his tongue out and Marik closed his eyes.  
  
"Great Ra! Not again!" Marik punched his chair and handed to Bakura another 5 dollars.  
  
"Curse you and your tricks. I'll get you two back for this. Let's do it again, this time I bet 10 dollars!" Bakura laughed and put the money in his pocket.  
  
"You can't win against either of us, give up! Besides I'm tired, let's do a sleeping contest instead." Marik grumbled again and crossed his arms, staring outside.  
  
"This is sure gonna be a long day.." He looked at the clouds going over the sundown. The day was almost over.

* * *

Here is with the first chapter! Tell me what you think, in other words R&R! 


	2. 1st Night away

"We are now landing on the airport of Miami. Please attach your belts correctly." The harsh voice of the Kaiba Corporation pilot was heard through the entire plane, waking up Mokuba and Yugi. Marik sighed in relief and Bakura stared at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Bakura blushed and quickly looked away. He stared at Joey, who was stretching and yawning. Yugi looked at his watch. It was arleady 8:43 PM, they left Domino city at 11:20 AM. Kaiba raised his eyes from his book, put it in his briefcase and stood up.  
  
"Alright, let's get out now. I'd like to see where we are living for the next 2 weeks. I hope it's big enough so I have my own room with Mokuba, because there's no way I'm sharing." Joey got a chocolate bar out of his pocket and started eating it. Everyone was out of the plane and heading to the luxuous suite Kaiba rented. He didn't see it, but he thought the price he paid was good enough..  
  
"I hope they have more than one bathroom over here, we are seven.." Tea said to no one in particular. Joey whistled and went to the kitchen, to look through the fridge. Yugi went to the room where his name was written.  
  
"Sure looks like Kaiba doesn't want us to get lost in someone else's room. Hey, my door has a dark magician on it!" He entered and jumped on his bed. He quickly went to sleep in no time, without covering himself with the sheets or putting his pyjama on. Joey slowly opened Yugi's door.  
  
"Hey Yug.. oh.. erm.. nevermind." Joey closed the door and went to his room.  
  
"At least, Kaiba didn't say 'puppy' on my door.. He even put my red eyes black dragon!" Joey happily stumbled on his room. It had a bed, a TV, a desk, chair, and a phone to call for the room service.  
  
"Since when did Kaiba made ME a luxuous place to live!" Joey wondered and sat on his bed, turning on the TV and watching a duel monsters tournament in America. Joey looked at the clock. It was now 10:03 PM, everyone got their stuff settled in and are all sleeping except for Kaiba who is sending an email to his company. Joey sneaked out of his room and peeked through Kaiba's half open door.  
  
"Darn those people. I pay them good and they don't know how to take care of business correctly while I'm away. How many times do I have to fire my eployees!!" Kaiba smacked some keys on the keyboard and pressed enter. Joey tried to resist the urge to enter, but it didn't work.  
  
"Talking to yourself again, Kaiba?" Joey said. Kaiba glared at him. The blonde closed his eyes. Why did he do this? He's gonna get in trouble now..  
  
"Just go back to your room. And sleep!" Kaiba groaned, closed his laptop and put it on his desk. He sighed and pointed at Joey's door, as a sign to make him go away.  
  
"Uh.. Kaiba, may I ask you something?" The brunette glared at him.  
  
"What is it Wheeler."  
  
"Well.. why didn't you call your security guards, or insulted me, or kicked me out? In other words, why are you being **NICE**??" Kaiba froze.  
  
_-Flashback-_  
  
_2 days before the trip  
  
"Kaiba, don't forget this conversation. You'll treat Joey correctly, and I won't send you to the shadow realm. You don't know the full powers of my millenium puzzle!" Kaiba got up of the floor. He glared at the taller and darker Yugi who was menacing him.  
  
"You.. don't scare me."  
  
"Put on the tough act if you wish. You still know what will happen if you mistreat Joey. Now go!"  
  
-Flashback ends-  
_  
"..I'm just in a good mood, pup.. Wheeler. Now go!" Kaiba slammed the door and left Joey outside.  
  
"That is what I call weird.." Joey went to his room, jumped on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

I think I have.. uhm.. writer's block. I know what story I want, but I can't write it! Gah! At least it's not a short chapter. I think. Okay it is. But it's not over yet! 


	3. Going out

Yugi peeked through Joey's room. The blonde boy was snoring loudly and muttering something like "bagel". Yugi shrugged and went back to his room, to watch TV until everyone is up. Bakura got out of his room, wandering like a zombie because of the staring contest he had been playing with Marik all night. He won so far 50 dollars off him. Of course, Marik was pissed like hell.  
  
"Remember, Bakura, someday I'll take all of the money you stole from me and get even more!" Marik shouted trough the entire dorm, waking everyone up. Joey jumped and hit his head on the lamp. He started cursing like a sailor.  
  
"Watch it Wheeler! Be quiet for once!" Kaiba was at Joey's doorframe, glaring at him with his usual Don't-piss-me-off look. Joey gasped and waited. Kaiba just went back to his room to call for the breakfast. Joey just blinked, too tired to think to understand why the CEO didn't seal him in a closet yet.  
  
"I didn't steal your money, baka, I won it! It's different! you can't win in a staring contest with me!" Bakura shouted, but not as loud as Marik. The albino started laughing and went downstairs to get his bag where most of his stuff was. He planned on going to the beach today. Everyone was now up, had their breakfast and was ready.  
  
"We're going to the beach today, Seto! Come with us!" The cheerful voice of Kaiba's brother said. The brunette shook his head without a word and was making his bed, not paying attention to Mokuba.  
  
"..Listen, kid. Go with them if you wish, I don't want to go, I don't like- "  
  
"Noooooo! Joey stop! Don't come any closer! AAH!" Tea screamed and ran as far as she could, away from Joey. Mokuba, curious, went out of his brother's room and looked around. One of his eyebrow rised.  
  
"Tea, come back! it's just a spider!" Mokuba chuckled and Kaiba joined him outside, fuming.  
  
"Alright I've had enough! Everytime I try to talk, Tea always cut me in mid sentence and I never get to finish my phrase!" Mokuba stared at his brother, his eyes wide open. Tea and Joey stared at him too.  
  
"But Kaiba, it's-"  
  
"No! don't say any more words!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"I said no!"  
  
"Kai-"  
  
"It's my turn to cut you off now! And don't you dare ruin my speeches again!" He stormed in his room, leaving the gang outside staring at the door and sweatdropping.  
  
"Err.. so I guess that means you're not coming?" Yugi said. Everyone fell over anime style. Marik got out of his room with his bag, followed by Bakura who just came back.  
  
"Uhm. I'll bring him, guys. I'll force him to go with us. I don't want to be the only unhappy person to go with you all!" Marik took his millenium rod and entered Kaiba's room.  
  
"My dear Seto Kaiba, you are coming, like it or not!" Marik pointed his millenium rod at him and smirked evilly. Kaiba stared at Marik for a while.  
  
"Alright, let's not waste anymore time. The limousine is ready outside to take us there." Marik didn't move an inch and his jaw dropped.  
  
"You.. I hate you and your unpredictable ways!" Kaiba smirked and went past Marik with his bag. Bakura was snickering silently at Tea. he heard everything from downstairs. The group went outside, got in the limousine and headed to the beach.

* * *

I end the chapter everytime they change scenes.. mehe. At least it's there! 


	4. Beach day

Sorry for the long wait.. I had no idea of what to write yet.

* * *

The group got out of the limousine, running to the beach. Only Kaiba, Marik and Bakura were walking.  
  
"So, Bakura, what do you say we do another contest while the others go play?" Marik asked, half smirking.  
  
"Ooh no, sorry, I don't want to leave my eyes open too long today. I think i'm gonna go with the others."  
  
"But, it's not a staring contest! It's a.. swimming contest! The winner get 20 dollars!" Bakura looked at him with a confused look.  
  
"Do you even know how to swim?" Marik frowned. Kaiba looked at the egyptian.  
  
"Hm.. I'll participate too. I don't want to hang with the kids anyway. If any of you win, I'll give.. 100 dollars!" Marik and Bakura were in awe. They whispered to each other and agreed.  
  
"Well, it's a non-loss anyway. If I win, I'll get one hundred and if I don't win, I won't lose anything! Unless Kaiba wins.. but he won't because I'm the best at swimming!" Marik whispered to Bakura and grinned. He headed to the bright water, along with Bakura and Kaiba.  
  
"3..2..1.. GO!" The three boys swimmed as fast as they could, Bakura was heading, Marik was in last place and Kaiba in the middle.  
  
"I will win this! I need my money back!" Marik swimmed so fast he left the two other swimmers far behind him. Kaiba groaned and swimmed faster, getting at the same level as Marik.  
  
"Say, Kaiba.. if this is a tie.. will I get at least 50 dollars?" Kaiba nodded and grinned.  
  
"But it won't be a tie. If I win, you both give me 50 dollars." He shoved Marik and headed to the end point. Bakura was now in front of Marik, but Kaiba won first place, Bakura second and Marik third.  
  
"And you were supposed to be good at swimming? Still you put up a good fight, Marik." Bakura said, shaking his friend's hand. Marik cursed under his breath and handed a 50 dollars bill to Kaiba, putting his hands in his pockets and sitting on the floor, still cursing.  
  
"Hhmmf Ishizu gjhmghm mad at me hmmh.." Bakura snickered and Kaiba put a towel on the sand, got a radio out of his bag and put it on to the rock station. He just stayed here watching everyone.  
  
"Hey Tea, over here!" Yugi said, jumping in the water.  
  
"I'm the one who have the ball, Yug! Here, catch!" Joey thrown a huge ball at his friend, hitting him on the hair and making him stumble underwater.  
  
"Shit!! Don't worry, I'm coming!" Tea just stared at Joey who was trying to pick Yugi up. She could see a bit of black and red from her friend's hair coming out of the water, then Joey.  
  
"Dude, I'm sorry. I forgot how you easily lose balance in water.." Tea snickered and made a sign to the two boys.  
  
"Hey, it's time to eat now! I bought sandwiches for everyone! And a little extra for Joey.." The three friends went to sit on the sand and ate. Kaiba and Mokuba were eating their own stuff. Marik was hesitating.  
  
"Come on, it's not like it's poison, Marik!" Joey said, eating his third sandwich. Bakura handed a sandwich to him, smiling. Marik sniffed it and finally ate it.  
  
"Mhmm.. not bad. Is it chicken?" Tea nodded. Bakura went trough his bag and got a book out. He went to his towel, sat on it and started reading quietly.  
  
"Hey, Bakura!" Yugi said, heading towards his friend. "What're you reading?"  
  
"Aaaah.. a book." Yugi blinked and peeked over Bakura's shoulder, but the white haired boy hid his book.  
  
"Come on, let me see!" Bakura sighed and shown him. Yugi's eyes widened.  
  
"What the hell Bakura? How can you read that? it's not even a real book!"  
  
"I know.. but I had nothing else!" Joey came over to see what was going on.  
  
"Uh.. what's with all the loud chat?" Joey looked at his friend's book.  
  
"Uuuh? I've never seen anyone read that of my entire life! I'd expect that of Kaiba, but you?" Kaiba, hearing his name, looked at Joey and frowned.  
  
"Not you too! Come on, I have the right to read a dictionary if I want!" Bakura said, flipping the page to 843. Yugi laughed and went back to swim. Kaiba looked at his watch.  
  
"It's pretty late now, let's go. Besides I have stuff to do." Everyone dried up, dressed up and went in the limousine, heading to the hotel. Kaiba got off first. He dropped his bags to the floor, staring at the hotel.  
  
"WHAT?!"

* * *

A cliffhanger. I love doing these. 


	5. Oh the horror

I didn't mention I moved the 29th of june? My computer only got plugged in on july 2.. At least I wrote the story while waiting for the internet to be put on!

* * *

Kaiba was staring at the hotel for quite a while, since at least 3 minutes. Everyone in the car was sleeping. Mokuba, waking up, went outside to see what his brother was doing.  
  
"Seto.. why are you staring at that buil-OH MY GOD!" Mokuba cried. That woke up Yugi and Bakura, and they hit their head on each other getting out.  
  
"What the.. why is.. what happened in there?" Yugi asked, his eyes wide open. Bakura looked at Kaiba's baggage, then at the hotel, then Yugi, finally back to the hotel and he yelled:  
  
"CALL THE 9-1-1! ANYONE!" Marik hurried out of the limo, cursing.  
  
"What's all the.. oh, shit.." He looked at the hotel. Kaiba shook his head and dialed the 911 on his cellphone.  
  
"Yes.. the luxor hotel.. and hurry the hell up!" He sat on his baggages, his head on his chin, staring at the hotel.  
  
"Seto, don't just stay like that! We have to go right now or we're gonna die!" Mokuba tugged his brother's trenchcoat, making him get up.  
  
"MY censored LAPTOP WAS IN THAT ()"&%)% HOTEL!" Everyone stared at him, blinking. Joey approached Kaiba.  
  
"Hey, moneybags.. I have something to-"  
  
"Save it for later Wheeler, don't you see this is urgent!"  
  
"Yes but-"  
  
"Ssh! Let's go, everyone in the limousine!" Joey sighed and got in the limo with the others. Yugi looked at Tea.  
  
"With all the noise and.. putrid scent, how can she still be sleeping?" The midget wondered.  
  
"Still, I wonder what happened in here. How could a 5 stars hotel catch on fire? Maybe the cook is really bad." Bakura said, looking at everyone. The group just nodded.  
  
"My laptop.. stupid fire.. I'm gonna )(&A$ it.."  
  
"Kaiba! Listen to me!"  
  
"What did I tell you, Wheeler?"  
  
"But let me explain!" Joey jumped on the CEO, grabbing his collar.  
  
"I have it!"  
  
"Have what?"  
  
"Your laptop, genius!"  
  
Everyone froze. Kaiba blinked, looking at Joey.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me before?" He said in a cold voice. Joey fell over. He handed a package to the CEO, who opened it.  
  
"It is.. it's.. my.. precious.. I have my preciousss.." Marik peeked over Kaiba's shoulder and looked at Joey.  
  
"Do you have, by any hazard, a wallet you found in the hotel?" Joey looked at him and reached over his pocket.  
  
"Yea, it's right in- wait, this one is mine! You wanted to take it!" Marik sighed.  
  
"Once again I lost the game.." Bakura seemed a little concerned.  
  
"Marik, well I know you lost money because you really suck at games.." The egyptian frowned.  
  
"What do you mean I suck?" Bakura handed him a wallet containing 125 dollars. Marik's eyes widened. He took it, looking at Bakura.  
  
"Erm.. what do you want me to do with that?"  
  
"What do you think? Keep it. We shouldn't bet money over games, it's bad.. it's always about luck, and so far it haven't been with you, so take it, it's all yours!" Bakura sat on his knees, looking trough the window, at the firefighters getting rid of the fire that caught in the hotel.  
  
"I still wonder what happened.." The albino whispered. Yugi looked trough the window too. Marik jumped, cursing.  
  
"What the hell Marik?" Kaiba said.  
  
"I know what caused the fire! It.. uhm.. Bakura and me, last night, made a fire contest. To win we had to set a plate of papers on fire, and the one who's fire extinguish the first hand to the other 25 dollars.. of course I lost. But Bakura's fire was still up, and I think it went to the electric cord of his TV, making it explode and you know the rest.."  
  
"How foolish. Setting everything on fire for a game. You two are lucky I got my laptop back or I'd sue you!" Bakura gasped. Joey sighed, looking at the floor. Mokuba looked at him.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I left my chocolate cake in there.." Mokuba rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's not that bad. It's just a cake!"  
  
"You don't understand, kiddo.. this cake was for someone's birthday!" Everyone stared at Joey.  
  
"Who'se birthday?" Yugi asked. Joey was about to say something but a firefighter came to the car and knocked in the window near Kaiba. The CEO opened it.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"We're gonna have to ask you to leave. It's dangerous here. And hurry up, we aren't done putting the fire down." Kaiba nodded and asked the driver to head to the airport, now that they had no other places to go, and they didn't want to stay anyway.  
  
"So, who is it?" Yugi repeated. Joey's eyes widened.  
  
"I forgot.."

* * *

There you go, a chapter! I have Author note's block.. 


	6. Total confusion

Tea was slowly waking up. She listened to a bit of Joey and Yugi's chat.  
  
"Hm.. I think I know who's birthday it is!" Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Of course! It's yours, Yugi! We're the 4th of June today!" Yugi smacked himself.  
  
"How could I forget my own birthday! I was too happy to go to Miami.." Kaiba was glaring at the party boy.  
  
"I bet all of you forgot that anyway. Birthdays aren't that important, it's just another year passed by." Joey jumped on Kaiba, glaring at him furiously.  
  
"Hey you, rich boy, you're just jealous because you have to buy your own gifts for your birthday! So don't talk! Besides I dind't forget, I had a cake ready but it must be roasted now. I'm sorry Yug!" Yugi sweatdropped.  
  
"It's okay, Joey, I don't mind. I have all of you with me and that's all that counts!" Everyone said happy birthday to Yugi, shaking hands and all. Mokuba offered a cofee from the limousine cofee maker to him, Tea hugged Yugi, and Bakura, Marik, Joey and Kaiba just congratulated him. Kaiba tapped Joey's shoulder.  
  
"For your information, mut- Wheeler, I don't buy my own gifts for my birthday. Mokuba gives them to me. And I don't need any friends to remind me of that, I'm perfectly capable of remembering, unlike someone!" Kaiba looked at the millenium puzzle of Yugi, glowing furiously as the tricolor haired boy's eyes changed. The CEO punched himself back to his seat, straight as a broom, his eyes wide open, not saying a word. Joey shrugged and looked trough the window. Mokuba peeked over it.  
  
"Hey, we're here! Let's go, the plane is waiting." The door opened and everyone went out, Mokuba leading the way to the plane. The group almost had nothing with them, if it isn't Kaiba's laptop and briefcases, Yugi's cofee and swimsuit bag, and everyone else's beach package.  
  
"Bah.. I'd say this was an EXPLOSIVE day," Marik mumbled to himself. He spotted a 20 dollars bill on the floor. Looking around, he smirked and took it but Bakura spotted him.  
  
"I see you found some money, Marik?" He said, smiling. The egyptian blushed and hid the bill behind his back.  
  
"Money? What money?" Bakura laughed and entered the plane. Marik sighed. He looked at the bill closely, wincing.  
  
"Hey, there is something written on it. "Property of KC?" Damnit, this bill belongs to the rich guy ahead! Well who cares." The egyptian put the bill on his pocket, patting it.  
  
"But seriously, what kind of person put a property right in a bill if they're not gonna keep it? Kaiba has to spend it someday.. Weird guy.." He yelped as someone tapped his shoulder.  
  
"Marik, aren't you going in the plane? Don't just stand here and talk to yourself!" Marik turned around to see Yami Yugi, the pharaoh. He gasped and mumbled "Yes, my pharaoh" before jumping in the plane, getting to his seat. When everyone got in, the plane started to go up. It was 4 PM, and the sun was still at it's best. The silence in the airplane was getting really heavy.  
  
"Well at least we had fun together?" Tea said, smiling nervously. Everyone glared at her. She snuggled in her seat, sealing her lips. Bakura got his dictionary out, Marik was still staring at the KC bill he found earlier, Yugi was talking with Joey and Mokuba looked at his brother type his livejournal. He started reading it out loud, but not too loud.  
  
"..I thought the trip would relax me, that I could work in peace in a hotel while the other kiddies go play outside but it turned out to be catastrophic. The luxor hotel I reserved caught on fire because of the inexplicable be.. beha.. behavior? of the albino boy and his egyptian friend. The mutt got my laptop back, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna be "friend" with him. If the so called pharaoh didn't warn me not to harm his blonde friend I would have thrown him in the fire.. SETO! That's not nice!" Kaiba quickly closed the lid of his portable computer, glaring at Mokuba.  
  
"What did I tell you about reading my livejournal? No one is supposed to read that, Mokuba!" The ebony haired kid shrugged and looked at the floor. But when Kaiba wasn't paying attention he peeked again over the laptop. He read it but really silently.  
  
"That friendship girl, Tea I think, kept cutting me in mid sentence all along but I taught her good. Uhm.. evil smirk smiley.. evil laugh smiley.. Mokuba, I know you're looking at my journal and STOP DOING IT! evil glare smiley." The kid gasped and snuggled into his chair, laughing nervously. Kaiba continued typing. Bakura was holding his millenum ring, trying to keep his yami in because he wanted to snatch the bill Marik found.  
  
'Damn you, hikari! let me out now, or when we get back home I kill your pet fish!' Bakura smacked his ring.  
  
'Ow..' The intercom started shaking.  
  
"We are now landing in Domino airport. Please attach your belts tightly and thanks for choosing Kaiba Corp Airline!" Marik looked at the intercom.  
  
"Well we didn't choose.." The plane shook a bit and landed gracefully. The group jumped out of the plane, impatient to get back to the comfort of their houses. Yugi invited his friends (Tea, Joey and Bakura) to go at his game shop and browse trough the cards. Seto walked over to Marik.  
  
"Before you go to your house, can you hand me that bill of mine?" Marik's eyes widened.  
  
"What bill?" Kaiba rolled his eyes.  
  
"Don't play innocent, caramel head. I've seen you take the 20 dollars bill. Actually I left it there on purpose to see who would take it."  
  
"Meh! And why?"  
  
"I had nothing better to do." He snatched the bill from the egyptian's hand and went in his other limousine, joining Mokuba. Marik was now left alone in the middle of the airport, Yugi and co being long gone and Kaiba and Mokuba too. To add to his lack of luck, it started raining. Marik sat under the plane's left wing(?), put his hand on his chin, and sighed.  
  
"Well I can always call a taxi with the money Bakura gave me.." He jumped up, hitting his head on the wing.  
  
"GREAT RA!!!" He ran to the nearest phone cabine and took his wallet. He stared at it for a while.  
  
"I have no change..."

* * *

-snicker- I'm so evil to Marik. '' Anyway this may mark the end of the story! Review if you want another chapter or if I should leave it here. 


End file.
